Naruto, espada e coração negro
by crespin
Summary: Naruto foi capturado com a intenção de extrair a kyuubi, mas algo da errado e um novo guerreiro nasce.  Vou fazer um sumário melhor depois, lol


Naruto, espada e coração negro.

Capítulo 01

— Chidori!

— Rasengan!

O impacto dos dois poderosos jutsus resultou em um barulho estrondoso e ondas de choque que se espalharam provocando ondas na superfície da água e trincando as paredes de pedra do Vale do Fim.

Os dois guerreiros ninja se encararam com fervor e ao mesmo tempo mantendo o foco em seus justsus, nenhum dos dois estava disposto a perder naquele momento.

Foram poucos segundos, que mais pareceram horas, até que o garoto com pele acinzentada chegou ao seu limite. Mesmo com o aumento de poder que lhe foi dado pelo sennin das cobras, Orochimaru, o puro chakra da raposa de nove caudas que emanava do corpo de seu adversário acabou vencendo a luta de força bruta.

O Chidori se apagou e o Rasengan do garoto vestido de laranja escorregou e acertou em cheio no peito do outro, estraçalhando sua pele e o mandando pelos ares direto ao encontro do paredão de pedra. Sasuke, mesmo com o impulso de energia que o selo amaldiçoado lhe proporcionava, não pode agüentar os dois impactos em sucessão e desmaiou.

Naruto, que também já estava em seu limite, caiu no chão com força soltando um pequeno grunhido de dor e caminhou lentamente seu adversário.

— Finalmente! —pensou Naruto—. Por um momento achei mesmo que eu ia perder essa luta. Mas vou cumprir a promessa que fiz à Sakura-chan e trazer Sasuke de volta.

Naruto agachou-se em frente ao corpo de Sasuke, mas no momento em que ia pegá-lo uma kunai passou rasgando a pele de sua mão.

— Aargh! —gemeu Naruto, segurando sua mão ferida e olhando para os lados procurando seu agressor oculto—. Quem está aí?

— Kukuku... — uma voz familiar vinda da trás de Naruto respondeu —. Você realmente pensou que eu iria confiar em deixar meu próximo corpo nas mãos de alguns poucos shinobis? Eu sabia que eles iriam falhar, mas pensei que Konoha iria ao menos mandar alguns Jounins na missão... Kukuku... Não pensei que meu ataque junto da Vila da Areia teria feito tantos estragos a. Realmente o poder militar de Konoha decaiu muito nos últimos tempos. Mandar apenas um time de genins para recuperar a linhagem sanguínea mais importante da vila... Patético — disse o homem, Orochimaru, com sua voz áspera.

Naruto, surpreso por alguém ter se aproximado sem que ele percebesse, se virou rapidamente, dando de cara com o temido nuke-nin.

— O quê? Não vou deixar que você leve Sasuke! Eu prometi à Sakura-chan que o levaria de volta e é o que vou fazer! Eu não volto atrás com minhas palavras, esse é o meu jeito ninja, dattebayo! — exclamou Naruto, já se posicionando para mais uma luta.

— Kukuku... Naruto-kun você sabe muito bem que você não é páreo para mim. Eu não estou com tempo no momento, então vou te deixar viver. Talvez um dia você até seja razoavelmente bom para que Sasuke-kun possa testar suas abilidades. Mas agora, você não é nada, apenas um genin — disse Orochimaru, numa voz entediada.

Sem nenhum aviso o sannin deu um soco direto na testa de Naruto, deixando-o inconsciente e mandando-o direto para dentro do rio.

— Kukuku... finalmente... o sharingan será meu — sussurrou Orochimaru com uma expressão maluca em sua face.

~~~~ Em Konoha, algumas horas depois ~~~~~

Três velhos ninjas já retirados se reuniam em frente á mesa de chá, quando um falcão mensageiro entrou pela janela e parou de um dos velhos estendendo sua pata com um pequeno papel preso.

Os outros dois esperaram que ele lesse para questioná-lo:

— Então Danzo, como está o andamento do plano? — disse a velha sentada à sua direita.

— Tudo certo Koharu — respondeu ele — eu disse que vocês não precisavam se preocupar. Meu grupo secreto ANBU é completamente confiável. São os melhores dos melhores. Eu os treinei pessoalmente.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu e Homura somos contra o seu método de treinamento — respondeu o outro velho, que até o mento estava calado —. Mas não posso negar que os resultados sempre foram ótimos.

— Tch... Vocês dois com essa conversa de novo. É assim que os shinobis devem ser treinados, não com aquela filosofia ingênua de "vontade de fogo" que o velho Sarutobi usava. Agora olhe para nossa vila, estamos em crise, quase fomos invadidos e tomados por outra vila e perdemos muitos ninjas. Se ele tivesse aceitado minha sugestão para método de treinamento Konoha estaria marchando em direção ao domínio do continente nesse momento — resmungou Danzo — mas agora isso não importa, logo teremos o poder da raposa em nossas mãos e treinaremos o novo recipiente do jeito certo. Konoha voltará a ser a maior potência do continende.

— Então está tudo correndo como o planejado? — perguntou Koharu.

— Sim, sim. Acabei de receber notícias de que o garoto foi detido e já estão preparando o ritual de remoção do bijuu — respondeu Danzo.

— Mas há grande possibilidade de não dar certo, afinal o Quarto foi um dos maiores peritos em selos de todos os tempos — retrucou Homura.

— É por isso que o ritual vai ser feito o mais longe possível da vila, se algo der errado ou a raposa se libertar teremos tempo de selá-la novamente antes que ela chegue à vila — respondeu Danzo.

— Agora não podemos volta atrás. Vamos dar início à operação. Eu estive em contato com o Daymio e não será tão difícil anular o poder da Hokage com ele ao nosso lado — disse Koharu.

— Logo teremos o poder de decisão sobre Konoha e poderemos trazê-la de volta à glória de antigamente — disse Danzo com um tom de satisfação.

~~~~ Lugar desconhecido ~~~~

— Temos permissão de Danzo-sama? — perguntou uma figura vestida de preto e com uma máscara branca cobrindo seu rosto.

— Hai, vamos dar início ao ritual — respondeu outra figura, vestindo roupas idênticas à outra.

Os dois shinobis fizeram alguns selos com as mãos e gritaram:

— Kai!

A parede de pedra à frente dos dois se dissolveu revelando uma entrada tipo uma caverna.

Dentro da caverna encontraram outros cinco homens posicionados no chão em um círculo, suas mãos formando diferentes selos. O chão estava coberto de escrutas que pareciam ter sido feitas com sangue. No centro do círculo, vestindo apenas suas calças e sem camisa, encontrava-se Naruto, inconsciente, com seu torso coberto de escritas e um grande vaso de cerâmica também coberto de estranhos desenhos.

— Podem dar início ao selamento — disse o recém chegado ninja — o bijuu será selado no vaso até que Danzo-sama escolha o novo recipiente da raposa.

— Hai! — exclamaram os cinco e começaram uma longa sequência de selos com as mãos.

— O selamento levará no mínimo quatro dias. Vamos voltar e guardar a entrada — disse o shinobi para seu parceiro.

~~~~ Konoha, escritório da Godaime Hokage ~~~~

— Tsunade-sama — disse Kakashi, ajoelhado diante da Hokage — tenho más notícias. Encontrei indícios de uma grande luta na fronteira, no Vale do Fim, mas não encontrei Sasuke nem Naruto — terminou ele com uma voz pesada.

— O que? Não pode ser! — exclamou a loira — Kakashi! Escolha alguns shinobis e forme um time de busca. Temos que achá-los! — ordenou ela firmemente.

— Sim senhora! — respondeu Kakashi desaparecendo em um sopro de ar.

— Droga! Não posso perder você também Naruto. Você é o único que me resta. Maldito Sarutobi-sensei, devia ter me dito quem Naruto realmente era — pensou ela tristonha.

~~~~ Na mente de Naruto ~~~~

— Tum dum... tum dum...

O som se parecia com o barulho de alguém dando socos na parede, mas o gigantesco ser atrás das grades sabia o que estava por vir. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar.

— Tch... — sua voz estrondosa fazia as paredes tremerem —. Malditos humanos, me tiram à força do meu plano para me prender nesses vermes. Maldito Uchiha me pegou de surpesa. Na próxima vez vou mostrar pra ele que um simples olhinho de nada não faz a mínima diferença contra mim. Pode até funcionar com os outros bijuus, mas eu já os ultrapassei há muito tempo.

A raposa voltou seus olhos em direção ao pequeno garoto inconsciente na frente de sua jaula.

— Você é diferente, eu posso sentir... — murmurou a raposa —. Eu não estou a fim de virar uma simples arma de guerra para a diversão de sua raça, garoto. Não sei como seu pai conseguiu invocar um Deus, de todas as façanhas que eu já um humano realizar, aquela foi a que mais me impressionou. O único jeito de me matar, usando o poder de um Deus.

A raposa levantou-se e espreguiçou.

— Hmm... Esse selo realmente é poderoso, posso sentir o chakra atacando tentando destruí-lo. Nesse ritmo o máximo que esses vermes vão conseguir é sobrecarregar o selo e destruir metade do país com a explosão — pensou a raposa —. Eu não vou terminar desse jeito! Meu nome sempre foi temido por todos os continentes, agora esses vermes estão tentando terminar a minha existência! —gritou—. Nem que eu tenha que passar o resto da eternidade unido com esse garoto idiota! Meu nome vai continuar sendo temido até o fim dos tempos!

Ondas de chakra explodiram do corpo da raposa, forçando contra as paredes do selo e provocando rachaduras.

— AAAAAHHHHH! EU SOU O SER MAIS PODEROSO DESSE PLANETA! SINTAM MINHA FURIA!

Num ultimo grito brutal o chakra da raposa explodiu, quebrando o as barras do gigantesco portão, avançando e se infundindo no corpo do garoto.

— Ahhhh! O que é isso? — gritou Naruto, tendo acordado sentindo imensa dor, era como se milhões de pequenas agulhas em brasa estivessem o espetando por todo seu corpo — Ahhhh! Isso dói demais! AHHHHHH! — gritou Naruto, contorcendo-se de dor.

— Cale a boca e ouça fedelho! Eu tenho pouco tempo — gritou a raposa —, eu vou estar no comando por alguns minutos quando você acordar. Vou destruir esses vermes e levar seu corpo para um lugar seguro. Quando você acordar ache um lugar para meditar e volte para falar comigo, entendeu?

Naruto, ainda se contorcendo no chão, pôde apenas afirmar com a cabeça. Quando de repente o tudo ficou vermelho, uma explosão de chakra inundou seu corpo levando-o de volta à inconsciência.

~~~~ Do lado de fora ~~~~

O selamenteo estava correndo bem até aquele momento. Dois dias haviam se passado e os cinco shinobis estavam quase exaustos, mas de repente o corpo de Naruto começou a emanar um brilho vermelho, o chakra da raposa. Assustados, os shinobis sem nome levantaram-se e se prepararam para lutar. Nenhum deles teve chance.

Nos 3 segundos que se passaram, Naruto se ergueu do chão e atacou. Num piscar de olhos seu braço estava atravessando o peito de um, outro piscar de olhos e a cabeça do segundo já estava esmagada contra a parede, mais um piscar de olhos e Naruto atirou uma pequena esfera de chakra comprimido em direção ao terceiro, acertando-o em cheio na cabeça, fazendo pedaços de cérebro e sangue se espalharem pela caverna.

Sem dar atenção aos outros dois ele correu em direção à saída e ao chegar deu um soco na parede enterrando-os vivos.

Os dois shinobis que guardavam a entrada não tiveram tempo de se virar, foram atingidos por uma onda de chakra vermelho que desintegrou seus corpos instantaneamente.

Kyuubi-Naruto parou e observou o local. Não encontrando ninguém ele fechou os olhos e concentrou seu chakra, fazendo parecer com que estivesse envolto por chamas vermelhas. Alguns segundos se passaram e ele finalmente abriu os olhos e estendeu sua mão.

O chakra em volta de Naruto se foi se movendo e se juntando na palma de sua mão formando uma esfera do tamanho de uma bola de tênis. Mas não parou por aí. Mais e mais chakra saída do selo em seu abdômen e se juntava á esfera e uma torrente vermelha, mesmo assim a esfera não aumentou de tamanho, apenas ficou mais brilhante.

— Espero que você deixe de ser idiota garoto — disse Kyuubi-Naruto com uma voz grossa —. E não pense que este poder que estou te dando vem de graça, cada um de nós bijuus tem suas obrigações. E já que eu não cumpria as minhas há muito tempo... Cabe a você cumpri-las agora — Kyuubi-Naruto sorriu ferozmente, mostrando seus longos dentes caninos.

O processo de compressão do chakra na esfera cerca de meia hora, mostrando o imenso poder da raposa. Uma cratera de cinquenta metros de raio havia se formado ao redor dele, resultado da imensa quantidade de chakra maligno sendo manipulada. Fortes ventos começaram a derrubar árvores da floresta ao seu redor e algumas nuvens negras estavam se formando.

Flutuando no centro da cratera, o corpo de Naruto começou a mudar, suas roupas já haviam sido totalmente desintegradas pelo chakra deixando-o nu. Seu corpo fraco e magricelo, resultante de anos de abuso por parte dos moradores da vila que o odiavam, começou a se transformar. Músculos se formaram e sua pele se renovou, tornando-se extremamente resistente. Internamente, seus órgãos vitais foram infundidos com chakra, acelerando seu metabolismo e aumentando sua resistência. Seus ossos foram lentamente se desmanchando com o chakra e se reformando com uma dureza muito superior.

Quando o processo acabou Naruto ficou com a aparência de um jovem de uns dezoito anos. Músculos definidos, mas não muito volumosos, dando-o uma aparência atlética. Seus cabelos cresceram até os ombros e suas franjas cobriam sua face. Naruto ergueu seu rosto, revelando seus intensos olhos azuis resplandecentes, brilhando como brasas no escuro. As marcas que ele tinha nas bochechas haviam desaparecido e seus dentes caninos continuavam alongados.

Voltando novamente seu foco à brilante esfera em sua mão, Kyuubi-Naruto concentrou-se mais e a esfera começou a se alongar lentamente até chegar ao formato de uma espada, uma katana. Tendo o formato de uma katana totalmente preta, sua guarda era diferente (formando um desenho parecido com o símbolo nazista que conhecemos hoje) e uma pequena corrente de aproximadamente quinze centímetros na coronha. Mesmo sendo simples, a espada exalava um ar de perigo e poder.

(Nota: procure no google por "tensa zangetsu" para ver a espada. Sei que é clichê, mas nesse momento estou sem criatividade para inventar uma espada original :D)

Kyuubi-Naruto, depois de analizar seu trabalho, apunhalou o ar. Uma nuvem negra de energia se formou ao redor da espada até tomar a forma de uma porta (de estilho japonês).

Lentamente Kyuubi-Naruto entrou pela porta, que ao fechar se desintegrou novamente.

— Sinto que fiz a coisa certa — pensou Kyuubi —, esse garoto é mesmo o escolhido. Poucos serão capazes de pará-lo quando eu tiver terminado de treiná-lo — sorrindo ferozmente.

Notas do autor: Então, o que acharam? Tá boa? Tá ruim? Devo continuar essa fic ou não? Dê sua opinião.

Ah... Fiquei muito tempo sem escrever em português... Se houver algum erro de escrita me avisem... Preciso de um beta reader também :D


End file.
